Rukia Kuchiki vs. Yoshi: Rematch
|image = |conflict =Bount Invasion |date = |place =Rukongai, Soul Society |result =Draw, Interrupted by Byakuya Kuchiki. |side1 =*Rukia Kuchiki |side2 =*Yoshi |forces1 =Rukia: *Kidō *Shunpo *Hakuda |forces2 =*Doll (Nieder) |casual1 =*Rukia sustains medium wounds. |casual2 =*Yoshi is lightly injured. }} is the second battle between Rukia Kuchiki and Yoshi after their previous battle was interrupted. It is the first battle to take place against the Bounts in Soul Society. Prelude As Rukia walks through Rukongai to head back to Seireitei, she is confronted by the Bount Yoshi, who immediately summons her Doll.Bleach anime; Episode 92 Battle Yoshi begins to square off with Rukia in battle and Yoshi notices that Rukia isn't carrying her Zanpakutō. As Rukia remarks that Yoshi has gotten stronger, Ririn appears and hides from a distance. Ririn states that Rukia won't be able to win without her Zanpakutō, but Yoshi overhears her and looks towards Ririn's location. This causes Ririn and the other citizens of Rukongai to hide from Yoshi, and Yoshi mocks all of them. Yoshi then informs Rukia that she knows of her battle with Mabashi and she begins laughing at the Shinigami. This begins to anger Rukia and she suddenly grabs a katana that was sticking in the wall next to her. As she prepares to battle Yoshi, Ririn remarks from a distance that Rukia shouldn't get so angry with a Bount.Bleach anime; Episode 93 The two begin battling, but Rukia gets quickly overpowered. Yoshi tells Rukia that she's too weak and that she'll never be able to touch her, but Rukia tells her not to underestimate her. Ririn suddenly interrupts their battle and creates an illusion to stall Yoshi. Ririn yells at Rukia to finish off the Bount while she is confused and Rukia uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui. Yoshi is badly injured from the blow, but she quickly gathers the spiritual particles in the area to heal herself. Ririn tells Rukia to quickly run, but it's too late, as Yoshi gets back up from the attack fully healed. Rukia still attempts to run away, but Yoshi throws her sword and shoots out needle-like projectiles towards Rukia. The two of them then begin battling again, but Rukia is quickly overwhelmed and she is kicked into a nearby building. Rukia begins hiding in the darkness of the building, but she is caught quickly and Yoshi swings her sword towards Rukia. However, "Rukia" turns out to be an illusion from Ririn and Yoshi decides to attack Ririn for making her fall for her illusion twice. Before she can do anything to her though, Rukia quickly throws a sheet over the Bount and uses Hadō #4. Byakurai to injure the Bount. However, the attack is proven meaningless when Yoshi gathers up the spirit particles in the area again and heals herself. As Yoshi gets back up and prepares to fight again, Ririn begs for Ichigo Kurosaki's help. Rukia continues struggling against the Bount and Yoshi notes that Rukia's strength has gotten weaker. The two then continue battling and Yoshi eventually decides to finish Rukia off. However, Rukia is able to dodge her attack and she immediately restrains the Bount with Bakudō # 1. Sai. Rukia then uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, but Yoshi blocks the attack with the fan-half of her Doll and immediately frees herself from the Kidō spell. Rukia begins running away again, but she leaves a trail of blood and Yoshi simply follows it. Rukia eventually gets to a building and decides to hide in the building and she fixes up her wounds there. Ririn suddenly appears next to Rukia and she gives her a katana to hold. Ririn then notices Rukia's injuries and she tells her that she should be able to take care of her wounds better with Kidō. However, she soon realizes that Rukia has lost much of her Reiatsu. Rukia suddenly gets back up and she finds a child, who is also carrying a baby and hiding in the building. Ririn notices that Yoshi is coming and Rukia tells Ririn to take the child and escape from the building. However, Yoshi suddenly attacks from outside the building with her sword and she begins battling Rukia again. Yoshi then grabs the child, breaks the wall of the building and kicks Rukia back outside. Yoshi tells Rukia to drop her weapon or she'll kill the kid, and Rukia does as told. Yoshi then goes up to Rukia to kill her and warns Rukia that if she makes any strange movements she'll kill the kid. Yoshi then begins cutting at Rukia and Ririn soon interrupts the battle. However, she is simply kicked away from the battle and Ririn begs for Ichigo to come and help them. Ririn suddenly notices a silhouette coming towards her. Yoshi kicks Rukia into the air and the Bount prepares to finish her off. However, she is stopped by the sudden appearance of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, who releases his Zanpakutō and hits the Bount with it. Byakuya then catches Rukia just as Ichigo and Orihime Inoue arrive at the scene. Aftermath Ichigo tells Orihime to take care of the kid while he looks over Ririn. Several other Shinigami suddenly arrive on the scene as well and Byakuya orders them to help out the others. Orihime tells Ichigo that the kids are okay and he tells Orihime to take care of Ririn, since her injuries are bad. Yoshi suddenly exclaims that her duty here is done now and she escapes from the area. Before anyone can do anything, explosions begin happening around Seireitei. References Navigation Category:Fights